1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to orthopaedic implants, and, more particularly, to fracture fixation devices for femoral neck fractures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Treatment of bone fractures, voids and other defects may include the use of metal orthopaedic hardware such as implants, plates, screws, etc. In the case of a fracture in the neck region of a femur adjacent to the femoral head, a common surgical technique utilizes a compression tube and plate system (FIG. 1). The plate is attached to the lateral side of the femur and then screwed in place to the femur. A compression tube extends into an opening formed in the femur and is generally aligned with the femoral head. A screw is placed within the compression tube that is screwed into the femoral head.
The present invention provides an orthopaedic implant and corresponding implanting method utilizing a porous flexible bag, one or more structural supports within the bag and a high strength polymer within the bag.
The invention comprises, in one form thereof, an orthopaedic implant including a flexible bag; a structural support at least partially within the bag; and a hardened polymer within the bag.
The invention comprises, in another form thereof, a method of implanting an orthopaedic implant in a bone, including the steps of forming a cavity in the bone; inserting a flexible bag into the cavity; filling the bag with a polymer; and hardening the polymer.
An advantage of the present invention is that the shape of the orthopaedic implant conforms to the shape of the cavity formed in the bone.
Another advantage is that only a small incision is required to insert the various components of the orthopaedic implant into the cavity within the bone.
Yet another advantage is that compression loading of the bone may be effected.
A further advantage is that the bag may be porous to allow the polymer to pass therethrough to some extent; may be contoured to fit within a predefined cavity shape; or may be contourable to fit within a varying cavity shape.
Still another advantage is that a flexible reamer may be utilized to ream extension portions of the cavity within the bone.
Another advantage is that the polymer within the bag may be curable using thermal energy, light energy, X-ray energy, or a chemical catalyst.